Trouble
by Dinosour
Summary: The old naive innoccent Bella swan Is gone. She changes as she get older , learning not to take crap from anyone . This story is about Bella growing up and finding out what she can really do . The mystic gang eventually shows up and she finds herself involved in their problems. I changed title from the twisted life of Bella swan, and I dont own the characters only the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Edward", I shouted after him . He left me because he dosent want me I was just a distraction.

I ran home letting tears fall down my face all I could think of was his last words to me. I felt so used and I hated that.

He didnt want me. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him but I thought I could change for him if he just asked. I would do anything for him.

Then to make it all worst alice left without saying good bye or anything she was the only girl I talked to about everything. I guess I'm just not special at all like he said , maybe everything they said was lies.

A month later ...

"Hey Bells" Charlie said as I walked up the stairs . I just got home from school and didn't feel like talking . This would happen everyday though, I would come home from school go straight to my room and just tune out the world with songs that reminded me of Edward .

Charlie was getting tired of this and I was to. I hated what I was becoming . I would wake up in the middle of the night to see if he would be there , and every night I would wake up with the same answer . It tore my heart out to think of the last conversation we had.

I just hated myself . I knew I wasn't pretty or anything special because if I was maybe he wouldn't of left.

"Bella come down here now" Charlie said sounding angry.

I put my stuff down and walked down the stairs. "What's up dad"

He patted the empty seat next to him on the couch. Oh no this must not be good he never wants to talk like this only my mother does that when she needs to tell me about something like sex or boys or whatever her crazy head thinks of.

" I can't handle this anymore Bella " , He wasn't looking at me but the wall .

"Handle what dad" I Shouldn't of asked because I already knew what was coming. He went on and on about how I was becoming a zombie and how it's not healthy and that its just a break up. He thought I would be over it by now but apparently I wasn't and he wasn't happy with that.

I wanted to argue with him everytime he brought up Edward saying he was a good for nothing jerk , but I just couldn't . So I listened to him give his speech but at the end of his rant I found myself agreeing . I'm a teenage girl with an entire life a head of me I couldn't just waste it. Before he could say another word I got up.

"Dad your totally right, I'm done being sad ok I promise you im done with all of that " I gave him a hug before going up to my room .

I'm pretty sure he was surprised .

I ran to my closet to find something nice to wear . I ended up with a white vee neck t-shirt some skinny jeans and some nice looking boots my mom bought me. I grabbed a jacket and ran downstairs . "Where you going "

Charlie called after me . "Jacobs house" I said as I made my way down to my truck.

Jacob was a funny kid from what I remember ,maybe he wants to hang out. I just need to make some new friends and maybe I'll forget Him . The ride to Jacobs house wasn't long and when I pulled up in front of his house I saw him in the garage . He waved to me as I got out my car.

"Wow Jake you look huge" I said playfully punching his arm.

" Thanks Bella , but maybe your just small so everything's big for you" I laughed at that . It felt nice to just laugh instead of keeping emotions in and crying.

I stayed at Jakes for a while we caught up and not once did he mention The Cullen's . It was a relief because I felt as If i was getting away from those memories .

* * *

So yea this is a story I've been wanting to write for a while , so yea give me some reviews and I'll put the next one up . And sorry for some mistakes but I wanted to put it up fast and I hate writin sad crap aboit Edward so it's kinda short .


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging out with Jake was fun. I felt normal and didn't think about certain people the entire night. Evan though I knew I was becoming my normal self again or at least trying to I was dreading school. What ever , might as well get over with it.

I got up and started getting ready for school . I blow dried my hair and left it down with its natural curls then put on a dark red v-neck and skinny jeans . Charlie already left for work so I didn't make a huge breakfast and just poured myself a bowl of cereal. I ate then went out to my truck , I used to really love this car but lately it's been breaking down more and I'm lucky I woke up early or else I would've been late to school since this truck decided to not start again.

Once I got to school things got easier . Since I gave up on talking to people all I had to do was concentrate on the work given to me and the class would be over really fast . By the time it was lunch I already made up my mind and decided I would sit with Angela and Jessica . My old table before I knew them and was invited to there table . After I got lunch and paid for it I walked over to their table . Jessica was talking about something to Mike but he wasn't paying attention just looking down at his jello poking it . As soon as I put my tray down they all looked at me . It was awkward , I didn't know what to do so I just smiled.

" Hey Bella" , Angela said in her normal friendly tone. Jessica was still staring at me surprised. Ben and Tyler were also looking.

"So Bella has your dad told you anything about the dead people found in the woods" , Ben said breaking the silence.

"Nope, my dad doesn't really tell me about that stuff I guess not to scare me or anything but he would have if it was really serious" , it was the truth Charlie hadn't mentioned it whenever we ate dinner . But then again I was in a zombie like state maybe he didn't want to freak me out Evan more ill have to ask him when I get home.

" Well I think a bear did it , last week my uncle saw a huge one around the woods" , said Tyler

" A bear would have ripped the person to shreds its probably a serial killer" , replied Ben

"Well what ever it was killed like four people so be careful guys " , Angela said trying to dismiss the conversation . Mike was still staring at me , Jessica was looking in a mirror and Ben and Tyler started playing with their food. Every thing was normal except for Mike . After a while everything was easier . We made ate our food and made jokes . I reluctantly looked over at the Cullen table , it was empty and as if no one had ever been there. I wished it was true I would have avoided this stupid heartbreak and been normal with my normal friends and had a normal life . I could have been oblivious to the supernatural world and not been part of it for a while. I found the urge to smash the table with an axe powerful. So I got back into the conversation Angela was having with Jessica about the new mall in Seattle . They planned to leave early and spend the entire day there.

" Angela would you mind I came along I need to get some things"

Angela looked happy with that and nodded yes enthusiastically Jessica didn't look upset so I took that as a good sign. We made plans on when and were we would meet as we threw our trays away. Before leaving the lunch room I looked back at the Cullen table , today was good I spent it with people who treated me normal not like a porcelain doll or something that smells bad or in Jasper's case smelled to good.

I wasn't glared at by Rosalie or made fun of by Emmett. Today was how my life should have been I hate that I was part of that life for a short time before it was taken away from me for not being good enough.I knew I couldn't go to my last two classes I was to angry and quickly developing a headache so I rushed to my locker and grabbed my things then went to my truck.

Luckily it started instantly and I found my self driving down a familiar road . I hadn't meant to but I ended up in front of the Cullen's house . I didn't know what to do , I just sat in the truck for about thirty minutes thinking about them . They always told me I was already part of their family ,but why couldn't they say bye. If I was part of their family they would have said their good byes to me not just leave. Maybe that means they were lying the entire time and I was just a distraction to them , I didn't want to believe it for a while but it has to be true they just left without Evan telling me just leaving me like it was nothing and I wasn't important . Tears started forming in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away an got out my truck. I walked up to the front door and found the spare key Esme left under the mat . I open the door and put the key back. As I walked in I noticed everything looked the same , maybe there were going to come back in a couple hundred years after I was dead and anyone they ever knew was gone . I was unbelievably angry and frustrated . I hadn't thought about these things this way . I grabbed the fire poker next to the fire place and slammed it into the glass coffee table . I was thinking I would regret it after but surprisingly I felt better so I continued . I smashed the Tv , ripped the white couch as much as I could , broke chairs . I was on a rampage and it felt amazing. After being done with the first floor I went upstairs to the bedrooms. Ripping beds and breaking furniture was fun. I finished with Rosalie and Emmett's room quickly then went on to Alice's and Jasper's . I did the same to theirs and then went to the closet ready to rip apart Alice's clothing . All I found was a couple of Tv sized boxes with a note on top. I picked it up and started reading instantly .

These are for you since I won't be around to dress you any more . I won't be looking into your future anymore either so be careful Bella .

Love Alice ,

The letter was disappointing , I thought it would have some kind of explanation or apology but instead it had another insult . The anger was back and I smashed the rest of her room . Then went on to Esme and Carlisle's room . I saved Edwards room for last , he never really had that much furniture so I made sure to tear the couch completely apart . I broke everything that was there . Then I went back to Alice's closet and grabbed a box . I put the three boxes in the back of my truck and drove away from the house. I knew I was never go back and that didn't upset me anymore. I was finally okay with the situation , and was ready to start living my normal life .

I got home quickly and brought the boxes up stairs one by one . The only reason I took the cloths was because they were bought for me so I didn't feel angry or sad keeping them . They were mine so I wouldn't think of the Cullen's when I wore them and I felt different , I used to not care what I wear but I wanted to look nice so no one else would ever tell me I wasn't good enough for them.

After dumping the boxes out and putting the clothing away I laid down on my bed and smiled . Today was awesome , for the first time in a while I was looking forward to my future . I completely moved on from the Cullen's , from Edward .

* * *

**Im sorry if there are any mistakes but I wrote and posted this chapter on my phone . O_o lol ok so yea I felt like Bella needed to get her emotions out somehow and breaking and smashing things is a fun way to do it . So review so I can know if I should continue this , I'm not a review whore or anything lol I just need to know if it's worth continuing .**


End file.
